


Amelia

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: Like A Little Recon Baby [7]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Amelia gets married at recess, Rudy thinks the whole thing is hilarious and Pappy is defiantly not amused. </p><p>“Im glad you think this is funny, just so you know this jackass is effecting our daughter’s education, she’s only gone and started writing her five’s backwards because of it” </p><p>Rudy takes this opportunity to laugh in Pappy’s face which he thinks is rather unfair. </p><p>“I think it’s sweet” Rudy says grinning but Pappy doesn’t think that, he thinks it’s more like the beginning of the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amelia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so here's another instalment, I had some spare time (which never happens) and thought I should put it to good use. 
> 
> Anyhow this is just cute family tooth rotting fluff so...
> 
> Nothing is mine, this whole scenario was prompted by a very good friend so here it is...everything is based on the HBO show Generation Kill 
> 
> Enjoy

When Amelia gets into the car she’s smiling. That in itself is not unusual she smiles a lot, she’s a naturally happy person. Pappy supposes she has to get that from Rudy because he’s a nauseatingly cheerful bastard even on the blackest of days.

And then like it’s the most normal thing in the world Amelia casually announces that she’s now married to a boy she met at recess called Jake.

He slams his foot down on the break so hard he nearly throws Amelia through the window.

“You what?” he demands turning around and Amelia nods not looking up from the book she’s pulled out her book bag. “He writes his fives backwards” she says as an afterthought still not noticing the effect that this is having on Pappy’s rather worn-torn mind.

“His name is Jake” she says again grinning “We got married at recess”

 

 

 

She later tells this whole story to Rudy when he gets home and he listens appreciatively before telling Amelia that he thinks that’s lovely.

He doesn’t even bother to patronise her or tell her that boys are evil or point out that four is too young to get married. Honestly the least he could give Pappy right now is some support.

“It doesn’t technically count” Rudy says over dinner that night smiling again but Amelia shakes her head her brown curls flying “No it’s a real marriage” she says smiling showing off all her dimples. “We kissed”

Pappy drops his fork, “You what?” he snarls already thinking of the easiest way to gut the four year old in his head. Perhaps he could go over there with his K-Bar and get the little bastard as he leaves in the morning. How much time would he get for that?

“We kissed” Amelia says her smile dropping slightly as she finally picks up on the tension between the two of them. “You’re not mad at me are you?”

“Of course were not sweetheart” Rudy says smiling gently, it’s that same smile that Amelia has and personally Pappy thinks it’s rather unfair because it’s impossible to stay mad at either one of them for long when they shine that smile in his direction.

“Are we?” he snaps turning his expression to Pappy with that look that says if he doesn’t make the happy sunshiny smile appear on Amelia’s face again shortly then he will be sleeping on the couch for the considerably long foreseeable future.

“Nah Mia baby not at you” he smiles though it feels rather stiff and Amelia practically beams with glee before turning to her homework.

 

 

 

“I’m glad you think this is funny” Pappy complains later when Amelia’s doing her homework tracing the letters across the line with a well-practiced eye because his baby girl is smart as shit and shouldn’t be focusing on boys. Even though she is four. But it’s still the principal that counts on this one. He thinks.

“I’m glad you think that our daughter is running her education for a boy” he says shuddering at the word slightly “She’s only gone and started copying him, she’s now writing her five’s backwards and she thinks it’s funny” he practically spits out the word.

“You’re being insane” Rudy says still smiling “it’s a marriage-if you can call it that, between four year olds, if it lasts till tomorrow I’ll be impressed”

“I hope she’s more capable of empathy than you are” Pappy snaps back rolling his eyes irritably, (just because he knows Rudy is probably right doesn’t mean he’s going to give the bastard the satisfaction)

However if he isn’t and this Jake is still around when Mia gets to High School then Pappy supposes he can always ring Brad, Ray, Poke and maybe Jacks who all have their own daughters to consider (even though Ana is more Brad’s step-daughter the notion still applies) and kill him and bury him in true Recon style.

It would be very reconnaissance all things considered.

 

 

 

He’s waiting outside the kindergarten class the next day when Mia slumps out her face sad and Pappy wants to find and kill something or someone because this is his daughter and she should always be smiling that sunshine smile that makes his day every day and should never be sad about anything.

Ok so maybe it’s a bizarre notion but still, this is his kid. His and Rudy’s kid, he kinda feels the same way about Rudy but will never tell him that.

“What’s wrong baby?” he asks brushing back some of Mia’s hair so it’s not falling in her eyes.

“Jake kissed Hanna, he gave her all of his cookies and told her she should write her fives backwards, he says were div-ison-ed” her voice trips over the words but the meaning seems to be clear. That boy is no longer in the picture.

There really is a God up there somewhere.

Somewhere this Jake person shudders with the knowledge that he was saved from a pretty tragic demise.

He bits back the grin with some difficulty. He’s still not gonna give Rudy the satisfaction of knowing that Pappy now knows that he was right.

Somethings are better left unsaid.

“How about we go get some hot chocolate with the cream and the marshmallows, if you want we can see if Dad is out of work and wants to join us?”

Amelia nods at the mere mention of the word marshmallows before smiling that small sweet little smile she gives whenever she’s happy but is too shy to admit it. Jesus his daughter is adorable, and totally worth more than whatever this Jake person is.

“I’m gonna marry nobody” Amelia says her voice small but determined and he grins because that could be the best news he’s heard all flipping week.

“Sounds like a wonderful life-plan baby” he says smiling down and Amelia nods along with him little head bobbing up and down.

Ok so he knows realistically it’s not gonna happen. Somewhere down the line there’s gonna be another Jake and this time the marriage won’t be a fake recess one where Mia can’t even pronounce the word divorce but he reckons he might have bought himself another few years.

One can only hope.   


**Author's Note:**

> There should be only four more instalments/maybe three left in this series so I hope to have the others posted as soon as I am able to...
> 
> Feedback is welcomed.


End file.
